Maybe
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Life is changing, but Woody's two best friends will always be there to keep him company.
1. Chapter 1

**Lin**: Not gonna lie here, this fic is gonna hit subjects that may have people running for the hills. I'm going against the norm here, but who wants to be normal?

Yesh, I have seen Toy Story 3. Twice, actually on opening day. Once in the morning and once at night. Originally, I was only suppose to see it in the morning, but plans changed and I ended up seeing it again. Needless to say tho, I would see it a third time if given the chance. The movie is just so..You just gotta see it. Be careful tho, some parts will make you wanna cry, especially the last half an hour or so of the movie. D= The one thing that really bugged me tho was how they kept on pushing Buzz x Jessie the whole damn movie. Altho it was amusing how Jessie seemed to call for Woody more than Buzz, that might of just amused me. XP

Yeah, yeah, I know. I have others fics that needs to be worked on, ect ect ect. I'm working on it, just sometimes a one-shot is a nice way to get back into writing fics. Also, I plan to write more than just this one shot for Toy Story, but we shall see how it goes.

In case you did not read before, one last warning. **THIS FIC HAS SPOILERS FOR TOY STORY 3. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.**

Enjoy~ ;3

**EDIT: Alright, here's the deal. I have been re-reading lately and let's face it, it fucking sucks. I mean, I still like the idea, but the writing sucks. Plus, the characters are a bit OOC and shit like that. So, I shall be editing this. I will be posted the edited version of all these chapters soon, but for now I'm gonna keep these old chapters up just cause. So, yeah, but on the look out for edited chapters~  
**

* * *

"I just hate seeing him like this," The red-haired cowgirl replied with a frown. "It's been two years now, he has to get over this sooner or later."

"Maybe he needs a little bit more time," The space ranger said as gently as possible. "These things do take time..His heart was basically ripped out and step on right in front of him."

"'Ripped out and step on right in front of him'? Give me a break!"

"You know that is true. Stop acting as if it's not, Jessie."

"Buzz, did you forget who I am?"

"No, but do retell me since you seem to think that I have forgotten."

"I was Bo Peep's best friend! I knew more about her than anyone else, even more than Woody knew her."

"You may have been her best friend, but I doubt you knew her better than Woody did. They were some of the originals in the room, been connected at the hip since they first met."

"Your Woody's best friend, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Well..there are some things that you only tell Woody, and some things he only tells you, right? Some things that only the two of you know and no one else will ever know, even me."

"..Correct," His answer was a little hesitant, but the honest truth was still there.

"Either way, there are some things you can only tell another girl. Like me. I mean, yeah, there have been other females around over the years, but none of them ever had the chance to get as close to her as I did. Kinda like how there are only things you can tell Woody, since he's a guy AND your best friend."

"Alright, alright, I shall bite. Let's say that you did know more about her than Woody did, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't have to bite, seeing how it was the truth. However, moving on, the relationship that those two shared was not exactly..as pleasant as they would present to everyone else."

"Wait a second here..Your not about to talk bad about her, are you?"

"And if I am?"

"I don't want to hear this." Turning away, Buzz began to walk away. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk bad about someone who is gone."

"Wait!" Jessie reached forward and grabbed onto his arm, holding him in place. "Just listen to me, alright? By the time we are done here, and if you agree with what I am planning, Woody will feel much better."

Knowing that she had caught his attention even without him turning around, Jessie continued.

"Continuing, the relationship those two had was not as pleasant as everyone thought. Now, while I did know more than other people, this next part I am about to tell you is a little more of a..guesstimate on my part based on facts I have gathered over the years."

"A guesstimate? Jessie, I thought you said-"

"DID WOODY," She continued a little bit louder before lowering her voice again. "ever tell you how their romantic relationship started?"

"No need to yell, alright? However, no, he never truly did. Just mentioned that they have been together since the beginning."

"Mm, told me that as well. Bo Peep, however, told me a little bit more. Like how they started, their first few dates, stuff like that. What took me a little longer to figure out, after some observation on my part, is that it was all Bo Peep's doing."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Get that unbelieving look on your face and keep listening to me, alright? SHE started the whole thing, SHE started planning it ever since the moment she first set eyes on him and SHE made it happen."

"..? I don't get where this conversation is going."

"Look, you know Woody. He blushes as the simplest touch and can't say the smallest thing of affection without stuttering. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. So what though? He's a bit shy, nothing bad about that."

"Yes yes, but how could someone so shy be able to initiate and handle such a..affectionate relationship like the two of them shared?"

"Cause he liked the fact that he was loved? Come on, what guy does not like having a female's attention?"

"Still though, did you ever notice how he would always make sure they were in private whenever Bo was very affectionate? Like, VERY affectionate. Woody is shy, and someone as shy as he would not be able to handle a relationship with someone like Bo. Wanna know how it lasted so long?"

"No, but I already know that you are going to tell me anyway."

"Bo made sure it lasted, she FORCED it to keep going."

"Forced? You must be kidding me."

"No! If Woody had a choice, he would not of stayed in that type of relationship with her. They may have been close, but they went into a relationship too soon. They were together before they could appreciate the fact that they were friends, which was often a strain on their relationship."

"How do you know this? Did you ask or is this all just your crazy thoughts?"

"I'm not crazy, Buzz! Secrets upon secrets were hidden all the time and your acting as if I'm making all of this up. Just cause I am able to read in between the lines, does not mean that I have no idea what I am talking about. I spent a lot of time piecing this together, and I would not be telling you unless I truly believed it."

"Fine! Go on, I thought you had a proposal of some sort that would make Woody happier."

"Let me finish first, alright? Actually, let me just sum it all up. Bo forced Woody into that relationship, and it stated that way because it just seemed natural. Those two should of stayed friends longer and truly thought about if them being together would be a good idea. They did not though, and now Woody is suffering because what was there for years is now go. His normal routine is now ruined and he is miserable that his life has changed."

"So he's not sad that Bo is gone? Jessie.."

"I did not say that. They were friends, pretty close friends actually, and yeah he does miss her, but he misses the way things use to be more than her. Bo is gone, Andy is growing up, things are no longer how they use to be. Remember when you first showed up? I heard Woody was really nuts for the first few weeks. How he was so jealous of you and how much he hated himself since he was so simply while you were more advanced and thus more appealing to Andy than he was."

"Wait a second, hated himself? Did I caused that? Son of Zurg, I never meant to do that.."

"..How he realized that toys to come would only continued to be more advanced and that Andy would no longer like a simple pull string cowboy. His life was changing and he could not stop it and that is why he is so sad."

".."

"What are you thinking? Your expression may not have changed, but I can tell your thinking deeply."

"Just..go on. I'm pondering something.."

"Right, well, that's about it for why he is so upset. Now, here's the part you were waiting for, how to make him happy again.

"I'm listening."

"I know you are, you want him happy more than I do. Either way, what I am about to suggest may shock you at first, but I am hoping you will come around to the idea. Cause truly, I'm pretty sure it will make all of us extremely happy, not just Woody."

"What is it? What is this grand idea of yours?"

Jessie smirked.

* * *

"Woooooody~," Jessie sang softly, swinging her clasped hands slightly in front of her. "I wanna taaaaaaaaaaalk to yooooou~"

"Mm? Oh, Jessie..I'm a little busy right now.." The cowboy said when he looked up before looking back down at the object in his hands.

"Nonsense! All your doing is playing with that Doodle Pad of yours!"

"I'm getting it ready for the next staff meeting, Jessie."

"The next meeting is two days away, you got plenty of time. Now, come on!"

"I really ca- Jessie! Don't grab my arm li- Stop dragging me! You made me drop my Doodle Pad! I was working on tha-"

"Shush, cowboy!"

"Where are you dragging me? There are things I need to-"

"Get under there already!"

"Stop pushing me, Jessie! I'm going under, alright? As soon as we are done talking though, I'm going right back to work."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hello, Sheriff."

"Oh, hey, Buzz. What are you doing under here?"

"BUZZ! Your suppose to be quiet until I gave you the sign!"

"What sign? You never told me what the sign was!"

"Yes I did, I told you that you would know it when you saw it!"

"That makes no sense!"

"ALRIGHT!" Woody interrupted the arguing duo. "Enough, you two! Jessie, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Hang on, cowboy! One sec, alright? Buzz, just..stay there until the time is right."

"When exactly am I suppose to know that the time is right?"

Jessie ignored him.

"Right, well..Woody. How are you?"

"..Fine."

"Really? Cause you sure don't seem it to me."

"..If this is an attempt to make me talk out my 'feelings' or something silly like that, I'm outta here."

"What? No! Don't you dare leave! Hey, you get that hand away from that bed spread right now! You are not leaving from under this bed until you have heard what I have to say! Don't make me grab you! Buzz, get over here and help me male sure he stays under this bed!"

"Oh, is this the 'right time'? Cause I never saw it coming."

"..Very funny, Buzz. I shal- GET BACK HERE, WOODY!" Jessie yelled out as she lunged forwards towards Woody and grabbed his arm. Pulling slightly, Jessie dragged Woody by the arm away from the end of the bed and back towards the middle of it where Buzz was stationed.

"OW! What is with you and grabbing me?"

"You were leaving!"

"Cause you were not talking!"

"I'm talking now!"

"No, your FIGHTING now. Are you and Buzz having some lovers quarrel and want me to help solve it or something? Cause I will tell you now, I'm refuse to do any such thing."

"We are not having a lovers quarrel, I just need to TALK to you. So does Buzz, even though he won't admit it."

"Are you calling me a coward, Jessie?" Buzz questioned, slightly annoyed. "This was YOUR idea, I'm not the one skirting around the idea."

"Idea?" Woody wondered out loud.

"When did I call you a coward? I never called you that!" Still holding onto Woody, Jessie faced Buzz to give him an odd look.

"You implied it."

"I NEVER IMPLIED THAT YOU WERE A COWARD!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"STOP YELLING, YOU TWO!" Woody interrupted yet again, getting more annoyed himself.

"Fine!"

"Jessie, just tell him already. This is getting silly now." Buzz had a look of exasperation on his face as he said this.

"I'M TRYING! Your not much help in this, ya know."

"Wait just a minute, you TOLD me to be quiet until the time was right! That you would handle it until.."

"Can you let go of me? I think I should leave now." Woody tried to inch away from Jessie's grip, but her grip just became tighter as he moved.

"NO! And Buzz, fine. Get ready, alright?"

"Fine."

"Fine. Now, Woody, back to you."

"I'm five seconds away from leaving."

"Not if I have a say in it..Alright, listen. Your not fine, right?"

"What?"

"Just before, you said you were fine. Well, that's a lie."

"Your calling me a liar? Jessie, are you just trying to insult guys today or something? Should I go get Mr. Potato Head so you can insult him as well?"

"No, cause that was something Bo wanted to do ever since he refused to save you when Buzz first came around."

"..Is this about her?"

"..A little bit."

"Then I'm leaving."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Woody, just stay, alright?"

"Now your making me stay here, Buzz? I thought you were on my side."

"I am. Staying with us will make everything better, Jessie just needs to say it already."

"..Is that a backwards way of telling me that I'm slow?" Now Jessie had an annoyed look on her face, momentarily forgetting her mission with Woody.

"I never said that."

"JUST SAY IT."

"ALRIGHT! ..Woody, do you like me?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Quiet, Buzz! Woody, really, do you like me?"

"Your my best friend, Jessie. Well, one of them at least..However, I'm starting to re-think that as this continues.."

"And you like Buzz, right?"

"He's my best friend..You know all of this, why are you asking?"

"So, you like both of us?"

"When your not acting silly? Then, yes, I do like both of you. That's to be expected however, seeing how you are BOTH MY BEST FRIENDS. Can I leave now?"

"So we are all clear then!"

"Clear?"

"That you like us! We like you, you like us, this is perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"All of this! Get ready, cowboy. You as well, Buzzy-boy."

"Oh, that's my sign then? Also, don't call me that."

"You like me calling you that when I'm under you.."

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS."

"Ready? Set? Here we go!"

"What? Jessie, I don't get wh- mmph!"

For at that moment, Jessie had leaned forward and kissed Woody square on the lips.

Woody was stunned for the first few seconds, but after realizing what had just happened, he began to try and break the kiss. However, that showed to be impossible seeing how Jessie had grabbed the side of his face with both hands to keep him in place as they kissed. Before Woody could try to figure out something else, a pair of bulky arms wrapped around his waist from behind along with pressure of someone being pushed into his back. Buzz.

Breaking the kiss, Jessie leaned back slightly so that she could look Woody in the eyes.

"We want to help. Both of us do."

"I..I.."

"Your our best friend and we both love you, thus we hate seeing you suffer."

"I-I'm not sufferi-"

"Oh, please. Come on, you have not been happy since Bo went away. That was two years ago though, it's time you moved on. Moved on to being with us."

"Being with..you and B-Buzz?"

"Yep. We both talked about it and agreed, this would be best for all of us. It would make us all happy and well..the three of us gotta stick together anyway."

"I..Buzz, you agreed to this?"

"I was shocked at first as well. Believe me, I was. However..Jessie and I kept talking about it and well..I had to agree, this is a good idea for the three of us."

"Three of us..Three of us..Together?"

"Exactly! It can be either a quick thing, or a long term thing. We would prefer it to be a long term thing, but it's up to you."

"L-long term? You mean..a relationship?"

Buzz and Jessie looked at each other around Woody and met eyes. Woody watched as a silent conversation seemed to happen between the two before both nodded and grinned at Woody.

"Affirmative, a relationship if that is what you want, Woody. We would love to have you with us." Buzz pushed his face back into Woody's back after saying this, showing that he was done talking. It was all up to Jessie now, Buzz had said what he felt.

"Your so lazy, Buzz." Jessie commented as she noticed where Buzz's face was. "You use to be so energetic, are your batteries going low?"

"Mm," Buzz grunted back, not truly answering. It felt nice to be holding someone from behind like this, Jessie never seemed to like it when Buzz hugged her from behind. Plus, Woody's vest had a nice scent to it that made Buzz feel as if he was a cowboy himself and that the three of them were in the Old West.

"Whatever, I shall get it out of you later. Either way, back to you, Woody..What do ya say?"

".."

"What, your in shock? Why is this so surprising? We all love each other dearly, you can't deny that."

"I..you, Jessie, this is polyamory!"

"..Polly what?"

"Polyamory, Jessie." Buzz took his face away from Woody's back to correct his girlfriend. "It means to have more than one sexual partner at and time and all parties agree to be together and sharing each other."

"Oooh..So? What's so bad about that?"

"..Did you not understand what Buzz just said or something?" Woody looked utterly shocked. "More than one sexual partner at a time! All of them together in a relationship! It's taboo!"

"Maybe for humans, but not for us. Woody, in case you forgot, we are not exactly human. We are TOYS."

"..You obviously don't get it. You just don't get it, neither of you seem to get it!" Woody's voice had a hint of aggravation in it that became more and more as he continued to speak. "Neither of you fully understand what polyamory is!"

"Buzz just told us what it meant, silly. Were you not listening? He sai-"

"I was listening!" Finally letting his anger show on his face and in his voice. "But you were not, it seems! You want to know what polyamory is? This!"

Before either Jessie or Buzz could react, Woody had twisted around in Buzz's arms so that Buzz's face was now in Woody's chest instead of his back. With both hands, Woody pushed Buzz's face off his chest and tilted it up before leaning down and smashing their lips together in a violent kiss. Using his tongue, Woody forced Buzz's mouth open and took the liberty to bite Buzz's lower lip harshly before letting his tongue explore Buzz's mouth. Without even letting Buzz have a chance to react, Woody broke the kiss and looked down at Buzz while panting.

"It would mean that you, Jessie, would be fine with me doing that to Buzz," He said as he started at Buzz. "And you, Buzz, would be fine with me doing this!"

Turning back around yet again, Woody gave Jessie the same lips treatment that he had given Buzz, taking care to bite Jessie's lower lip a bit harder than he had Buzz's before continuing the harsh kiss. Letting go of Jessie, Woody took a step back from both of them and looked between them, still panting.

"Don't you get it? You would both have to be fine with that! With me kissing the both of you! We would all be sharing each other! You two can honestly say that your fine with that type of relationship?"

For a moment, all was silent except for Woody's breathing. Jessie and Buzz looked at each other before looking back at Woody, slight sympathy in their gazes.

"Oh, Woody..We didn't know you were that lonely." Jessie commented, looking hurt.

"What?"

"If we would of know that, we would of done this way earlier. We are sorry for letting you suffer for some long."

"Suffer? Are you two not listening to me?"

"We are, Woody." Buzz took a step forward. "Your lonely, it's obvious in the way you kiss. However..We can make it all better. Just say yes."

"We can make you feel good again, feel loved." Jessie took a step forward as well, following Buzz's lead. "The three of us can all make each other feel good. Just let us help by saying yes."

"I.." Seeing to deflate, Woody leaned forward slightly with his head down, bring one hand up to press it against his forehead. "I.."

Looking over, Jessie gave Buzz a nod and gestured over to Woody with her eyes. Making sure Buzz got her message, she watched as Buzz walked over to Woody and placed both hands on Woody's shoulder and began to rub them gently from behind.

"Let us help, Sheriff." Buzz looked over at Jessie and gestured her forward as he spoke. "We both love you, and we know you love us."

"I.."

Stepping in front of Woody, Jessie lifted his face up with both her hands and looked into his eyes.

"We all love each other so much, this could work out."

Leaning forward, Jessie placed a gently peck on Woody's lip before pulling back a little, letting Woody make the next move.

Jessie waited to get slapped. Waited to Woody to pull away and run off. To yell at them and be alone yet again. What she did not expect was for Woody to leaned forward and kiss her, gently as she had just done before leaning back.

"Your..both s-sure?" Woody asked, seeming nervous as he licked his lips.

"Yes." Jessie smiled. "Indeed we are."

With that said, Jessie kissed Woody again, watching in delight as Woody closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Seeing how two kiss, Buzz smiled gently as he retook in the scent of Woody. Moving his hands away from Woody's shoulders, he gently massaged his hands down Woody's back until they reached his hips. Letting his hands sit on Woody's hips, he reached up and began trailing butterfly kisses down the nap of Woody's neck, enjoying the flavor it seemed to have. As he kissed, he was happy to feel Woody's hands reach down and place them on top of Buzz's, squeezing them gently to keeping them in place as he kissed Jessie. The trio continued to kiss, enjoying the feel of one another.

And while Woody would be the last to admit it, he was enjoying himself. Enjoying the fact that two people wanted him and wanted him. Enjoying the feel of Jessie's kiss and Buzz's lips on his neck. Enjoying-

"So this is where ya'll- WOAH!"

Breaking apart at the loud sounding voice, the trio looked over to see Slinky had crawled under the bed with them.

Slinky looked shocked for a moment before looking confused and them embarrassed.

"I..erm, wanted to talk to Woody 'bout something, but, erm, I could come back later.."

"Wait," Woody said, breaking from the two and stepped closer to Slinky. "You needed to talk to me? We can talk now."

"It's not that urgent, it can wait a little bit, Woody."

"No, no, now the perfect time to chat." Placing a hand on Slinky's head, Woody began to steer him out from under the bed. "Let's go chat by the window."

"Woody." Jessie called, watching Woody stop mid-step and look at her.

"..Y-yeah?" He asked, keeping his hand on Slinky's head.

"Think about it." Buzz answered for Jessie while reaching over and taking Jessie's hand in his. "We will be waiting."

Not trusting his voice, Woody nodded before turning away and walking out from under the bed with Slinky, leaving duo behind.

Letting out a sigh, Jessie let go of Buzz's hand in favor of wrapping her arms around Buzz's middle instead. Placing a kiss on Buzz's check, she smiled at him.

"Get that depressed look off your face, he will come back to us."

"How do you now?" Buzz looked dejected, staring at the area where Woody had left.

"I just know these kinda things. He will come back, and he will agree to be with us. Then it will be the three of us forever and ever to infinity.."

"..and beyond. I hope your right, Jessie. I hope your right."

"I am right, cause we love him and he loves us. Also, the three of us should be together. I mean, after all, we three are always the hero's and hero's should be together."

"I hope your right. I just hope your right."

–

END.

–

**Lin**: -hums 'You Got A Friend In Me' softly.-


	2. Chapter 2

Lin: I wanna go see Toy Story 3 again, there is a certain scene that I wanna double check on. Plus, the movie is awesome all in it's self and is worth seeing again, so..

Anyone wanna see it with me? XP

* * *

Woody was avoiding them.

A week had passed since the proposal had been brought up under the bed and Woody was avoiding the two of them like the plague.

Too bad for him, neither Buzz or Jessie liked being avoided.

Poor cowboy never stood a chance.

* * *

"A week! A week has passed and he has yet to say a word to us about it!" Jessie huffed, pacing slightly. "Never knew that he could be such a coward."

"He's not a coward, Jessie." Buzz frowned at her, being reminded of Woody as he watched Jessie pace. "Don't call him that."

"Well, he sure is acting like one. I don't like it, not one bit!"

"I'm sure he has a lot to think about.."

"Oh, stop acting macho. Your more worried than I am about him not talking to us."

"So what if I am? My best friend is avoiding me, I'm allowed to be a bit depressed about that."

"He's my best friend as well."

"You know what I mean. Look, Jess, let's just give him more time."

"No! I'm sick of waiting."

"I don't like waiting either, but what else can we do? It's up to him to come to us now."

"Arrg, this is just so frustrating!" Jessie stomped her foot slightly. "I can't take it, I wanna know how this is going to end."

"What happened 'He will come back to us' and 'I just know these things' huh?"

"..Shut up, Buzz."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Then don't repeat what I said!"

"I'm just saying that for someone who 'knew' the outcome earlier this week, your acting very impatient currently!"

"He should of talked to us by now! It's unnatural for him to be avoiding us like this for so long."

"Jessie, you asked him to start a relationship with the two of us. I think he's allowed to act a bit out of the ordinary after being offered something like that."

"I don't see why though. It's an amazing deal if you ask me!"

"You don't remember how freaked out he was about the whole polyamory idea?"

"'Course I remember, but he got over it! He was fine with it!"

"Maybe he's reconsidering.."

"No! He can't do that! I won't allow it!"

"Jessie.."

"No more waiting! The time to act is now! We will be getting an answer today and that is final!"

"Oh, we will, huh?"

"Yes! Get over here, it's time to plan!"

"Jessie, not again with your planning.."

"Who said anything about you planning? I'm gonna be the one planning here and giving you orders."

"Oh, why do I put up with you?"

"Cause you love me. Come here, space ranger, give your Red Spice{1} a kiss."

"I love you, huh? Mm.."

".."

".."

"Fine. This time though, tell me what my sign is before we start, alright?"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Target is in position. You ready for the next step?"

"I was ready five minutes ago, Jessie. Why did you wait so long anyway? He has not moved from his spot for over ten minutes."

"..Cause."

"Oh, that answers everything. Truly, it does."

"..Unless we get a positive answer from Woody, your sleeping on the other side of the room tonight. No late night kisses for you mister space ranger."

"Jessie!"

"Why do you two always argue?" A new voice between them asked. "I mean, why fight all the time?"

"Foreplay." Jessie replied, looking at the pig between them with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. REALLY wanted to know that." Hamm groaned before rolling his eyes. "Why am I even part of this? I don't even understand what you two are doing."

"We told you, we need your help trapping Woody." Jessie answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even adding in a slight eye roll.

"Yeah, that's ALL you told me. Nothing else, just that you need to trap him."

"That's all you need to know!" Turning her back to Hamm, Jessie continued to look at Woody with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I don't want to help. For all I know, you two can be planning to hurt Woody or something."

"Hamm, I would never agree to that." Buzz looked down at him. "I would not be going along with this if I thought Woody would get hurt in the process, you know that."

"I know YOU would never hurt him, Buzz. Jessie here though.." Hamm trailed off, giving Jessie's back a cautious look. "She's a bit violent."

"HEY!" Turning around, braid flying around in the process, Jessie glared at Hamm. "I WOULD NEVER DARE HURT WOODY!"

"Jessie! He's going to hear you!" Buzz looked over at Woody, noticing how Woody had stiffened at the sound of Jessie's voice nearby. "Great, he heard you."

"He..See what you did!" Jessie continued to glare at Hamm. "You made him hear us!"

"WHAT? YOUR the one yelling, Jessie!" Hamm argued. "It's not my fault you can't control the volume of your voice box!"

"Why I ought a..Ya know, bacon sounds pretty good right about now! And I know just the pig for the job!"

"You keep away from me, crazy! This piggy ain't gonna be bacon!"

"Enough!" Buzz interrupted, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder to stop her from attacking. "Look, Woody has noticed us and is starting to move away. We are never going to get him like this."

"Grr..Right, let's jump ahead to step twelve. Hamm, do your thing, now!"

"..I thought we were only at step six?" Buzz blinked in confusion, noticing Hamm had blinked as well.

"GO!" Jessie pointed her finger towards Woody.

"I'm moving! So loud.." With that being said, Hamm walked away from the two and towards Woody, moving a bit faster than normal.

"Right, step twelve is in motion. Where's my rope?"

"Jessie..Are you sure this is the right way to go about this? I still think he needs more time.."

"This is the only way! Get ready, Hamm is closing in on Woody."

* * *

"Woodster!" Hamm cheerfully greeted the cowboy. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"No rush, Hamm. Just feel like moving a bit." Woody replied, glancing down at Hamm. "Stretching out my legs and all that good stuff."

"Well, if you need a stretching, you could always help me."

"What's wrong?" Woody looked instantly concerned. "What can I help you with?"

"It's kinda embarrassing.."

"Hamm, I doubt anything you say to me can be that bad. We are both males toys here."

"Well..You sure you want to know?"

"Of course. I want to help. Now, what's the problem?"

"..I lost my cork."

"..What?" If Hamm was not on a mission, he would of laughed at the expression on Woody's face.

"See! Your giving me that funny look, I never should of said anything."

"Wha- No, wait, Hamm. I'm sorry, you just shocked me for a second. I thought you said something else for a moment."

"Like what? What did you think I said?" Although Hamm had a pretty good guess as to what Woody had thought he had said. After all, no one ever said the old cowboy doll was innocent minded, not one bit.

"Nothing. Just say it again."

"Riiight. Well, I lost my cork."

"So..you want me to help you look for it?"

"Sort off. See, I actually know where it is."

"Oh? Where is it, then?"

"Rex has it."

"Rex has it?" Woody blinked, confusion obvious. "So ask for it back."

"He won't give it back."

"..You want me to get it back for you? Is that what this is about?"

"Well..yeah. Told you it was embarrassing." Making sure to act his part out well, Hamm looked down at the floor. If he could, he would of blushed.

"No, no, not really.." Woody trailed off, looking around the room for Rex for a moment before spotting him by the bed. "There he is. Come with me, I will get it back for you."

"Thanks, Woody." Hamm smiled as he trailed behind the cowboy, his part of the mission was complete. It was all up to Buzz and Jessie now. Still thought, Hamm had to wonder why exactly Buzz and Jessie needed to tie Woody up. Sounded a bit kinky if you asked Hamm.

* * *

"Target is approaching! Count down now!" Jessie gripped the rope in her hand tighter in anticipation as she watched Woody walk closer to the bed. "Count down. Five, four, three, two, one..move!"

Buzz sprang into action, running forward towards Woody with Jessie behind him. He had nothing in his hands, but for his part he did not need anything.

With only a few steps away from Woody, Buzz jumped and tackled Woody to the ground with a soft battle cry. He allowed himself a moment of guilt for tackling his best friend like that, but it would be worth it in the end. Laying sideways on Woody's back, Buzz grabbed both his hands and held them close and above.

"Buzz! What are you doing?" Woody asked from under him, struggling to get up. "Get off!"

"Sorry, Sheriff. No can do." Buzz smiled down at Woody. "It's all part of the plan?"

"Plan?"

Instead of answering, Buzz choose to watch Jessie as she stood next to him and tied Woody's hands together with the rope she had. Once his arms were tied, Buzz got up and pulled Woody up with him to his feet. Jessie nodded her head before walking towards the bed, pulling up the bed cover and going under.

"What is going on here? Untie me!" Woody snapped at Buzz, turning his head a bit as if to bite Buzz. "Now!"

"It's for your own good," Buzz nodded to himself before picking Woody up and placing him over his shoulder.

"HEY!"

Ignoring him, Buzz began to walk to where Jessie had gone, pretending to not notice the threats being said or the kicks from boots on his chest.

The other toys continued what they were doing, not saying a word about the situation occurring. Most likely assumed it was some 'hero' thing between the three of them. Only out of the corner of his eye did Buzz notice Slinky watching the pair warily as Buzz walked.

* * *

"We have to watch out for Slinky," Buzz said once he was under the bed. "I don't think he trust us currently."

"He will get over it after Woody tells him." Jessie tossed her braid behind her back, having been playing with it as she waited. "So, I see you got a package there on your shoulder."

"Correct," Buzz grinned. "Got a sheriff here, actually. His hands are a bit tied up, but otherwise in good condition."

"Excellent. Place him down, let's get that silly stuff off him."

As gently as he could, Buzz took Woody off his shoulder and onto the floor between himself and Jessie. Woody had fallen silent after realizing where Buzz was taking him, although it was hard to tell if that was a good thing or not.

Grabbing Woody's tied hands in her own, Jessie smiled as she undid the rope, but kept hold of his hands, intertwining their fingers. Woody glanced down at his hands before looking up.

"What's going on?" Woody asked. "Why did you do that?"

"We wanted your attention, that's why."

"Why?"

"Cause you have been avoiding us."

"Neither of us realized that our offer would make you so uncomfortable," Buzz sat between the two, near Woody's hands. "We did not want you to ignore us."

"I'm not ignoring yo-"

"Yes you were!" Jessie's voice took a slightly higher volume. "You were planning on never talking to us again!"

"What? When did I say that?"

"You didn't have too, your actions were clear enough!"

"Your analyzing my actions? Well, your not doing a very good job at analyzing!"

"So your admit it! You were never going to talk to us again!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Stop!" Buzz placed his hands in his face, groaning slightly. "So much fighting today.."

"You know what, Buzz? Your right." Jessie glanced at Buzz before looking straight at Woody. "No more fighting. Woody, yes or no?"

"To what?"

"Our idea."

"The poly-"

"Stop calling it that!"

"That's the name for it, Jessie. What do you want me to call it?"

"A relationship! With your two best friends! WHO YOU LOVE!"

"Jessie..I really don't think either of you understand th-"

"We do though." Buzz placed his hands on top of Woody's and Jessie's. "We do understand and want this relationship. It's all up to you, Woody."

"I..don't know."

"You were fine kissing us," Buzz pointed out. "Why is it so bad to make something official between the three of us?"

Woody shook his head, refusing to speak.

"Woody.." Jessie whispered as softly as she could. "Please..let us help you."

Leaning forward, Jessie placed a gentle kiss on the top of Woody's hand which was slightly under Buzz's. Woody stiffened, but did not fight the kiss.

"We can be wonderful together.." She continued as she repeatedly kissed the area of his hand. "So wonderful.."

Taking one of his hands off the others, Buzz reached forward and placed the hand under Woody's chin and forced his brown eyes to look into Buzz's blue ones.

"Come on, Sheriff. Say yes." Buzz leaned in closer and closer towards Woody as he spoke. "We hate seeing you sad."

With only a breath between them for space, Buzz decided to try his luck and kiss the cowboy as gently as he could. A quick passing of lips on lips before moving away a little. Taking note of Woody's now closed eyes, Buzz kissed the cowboy again, this time keeping his lips pressed against the others in wait of a reaction. When Buzz felt a slight movement under his own lips, he knew he had gained permission to take the kiss further. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue gently lick Woody's lip, requesting entrance into the other. Woody's mouth open slowly, cautiously, in which Buzz responded by allow his tongue to enter and gently explore, making sure his movement were not rushed or animal like but loving and sweet.

Taking his hand away from Woody's chin and away from the bundle of hands, Buzz place his hands on Woody's hips and tugged slightly, wondering how Woody would react. Luckily, Woody seemed to understand what Buzz wanted and with a soft moan from having to break their kiss momentarily, Woody moved so that he was in Buzz's lap, straddling the space ranger with one leg on each side of him.

"Your really fine with this?" Woody asked, but leaned forward and pecked Buzz's lips none the less.

"More than sure." Buzz smiled and kept his hands on Woody's hips even though he lap was full of Woody. "We both are."

Woody smiled shyly before initiating a kiss between him and Buzz this time. Buzz, seeming to realize what Woody wanted, let Woody control the kiss and simply enjoyed as Woody kissed him. Woody's kisses were different than Jessie's, more in control and dominate, yet curious and wary at the same time. Buzz could feel himself getting addicted to the way Woody kissed and the feel of his hips in his hands.

Jessie watched, entranced as her boyfriend and hopefully soon to be her other boyfriend kissed each other, both with eyes closed. She had removed her hands from Woody's once Buzz had moved Woody into his lap, but now Jessie wanted back in. Crawling closer, Jessie placed her hands on the small of Woody's back before moving them up and around. She arranged her legs so that they were on either side of Woody, also brushing against Buzz once fully stretched out so that Woody was nuzzled between the two of them. Letting her face press again his back, Jessie breath in Woody's scent deeply as her hands moved from his back to his chest. Buzz had mentioned something about Woody's vest having a nice scent and Jessie could not help but agree as she pressed her face deeper into his vest.

Something was changing between the three of them, that much was sure. No longer would the three of them be able to just be friends after sharing kisses and touched like this. Sure, Jessie and Buzz still needed to figure out why Woody was so afraid of being with them and others things need to be talked about, but for now, things were fine.

Just fine.

Perfect, actually.

* * *

Lin: Well..Not as wonderful as the first chapter I know, but eh..I'm debating if I should add more or just delete this chapter and keep it just a one shot. I dunno.

{1}: I plan to use that nickname for Jessie in another fic, thought I would test it out here. ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Lin: So I rewatched Toy Story 3 yesterday and I just have to ask..Did anyone else notice how down right kinky some of the opening scene was? Woody using his rope like a whip, the three of them being held down and out spread eagle by, yeah, monkeys, but they looked rather like those red handcuffs you can get for restraint..I dunno, maybe I only notice these things. Who knows.

* * *

"We got him!"

"Ye-haw."

"..Must you always say that when pretending to be me? I don't say that ALL the time."

"Yes, you do." Buzz gave him a pointed look over Woody's chest.

"Oh, who cares? We got him, that's all that matters now."

"Hm, indeed.."

"He looks so cute when he sleeps," Jessie cooed. "I never noticed that before."

"You never got the chance to watch him sleep, that's why."

"You have?"

"Jessie, I have been in this room for years."

"So?"

"..Never mind. Your going to wake him if you keep chatting."

"Your chatting back."

"Can you two be quiet already?" A soft mumble from Woody was heard between the two. "M' sleeping."

"Sorry sweetie," Placing a kiss on the sleeping figure's temple, Jessie smiled. "Go back to sleep, one of us will still be here when you wake up."

"M'kay."

Smiling sweetly, Jessie had to cheer on the inside as she retook in the position she was currently in. After the three of them had kissed for awhile, Woody's eyes began to droop slightly, signally that it was time for an afternoon nap. Being an old toy, Woody claimed that he needed an afternoon nap for energy to keep running the room smoothly. Most thought that the naps were actually taken out of boredom, but let the cowboy take his afternoon nap by the window daily anyway. All the toys knew that during that time they needed to be quiet so that the nap could be enjoyable. Woody did not want to take the nap, but after taking it for so many years at the exact same time his mind had become accustomed too the chance of rest and forced Woody to sleep. Buzz and Jessie did not mind though, already knowing Woody's routine. However, instead of letting Woody go to the window, they made him stay under the bed with them. Woody had hesitated at first, but soon laid down and watched with careful eyes as Buzz laid on his right while Jessie laid on his left, both curled towards him.

Not that he did not trust them, but Woody had never had anyone curl up to him during sleep and he had wanted to see what both of them would do. Bo, being the porcelain lamp that she was, could never curl up next to Woody so having others with him during sleep was certainly interesting. It made Woody feel safe, not that he would ever admit that out loud. At least not this early in the possible relationship.

A good ten minutes of quiet passed between the three, each with their owns thoughts. Woody was fast asleep, which gave Buzz his chance to talk.

"What did you mean, 'One of us will still be here when you wake up'? Why not both of us?" Buzz asked softly, knowing his voice would wake Woody if he talked too loud.

"I sadly have to leave," Jessie's face was filled with regret. "I have to go find Hamm and assure him that Woody's alright. Also, I need to find Bullseye. Have not seen him all day.."

"Alright," Buzz nodded. "Why not go now? Woody's asleep."

"I think I will.." Placing another kiss on Woody's temple, Jessie stood as quietly as she could and walked over to Woody's other side. "Maybe I can get it all done quick.."

Placing a peck on Buzz's cheek, Jessie giggled at the image of Woody and Buzz. When Jessie had moved, Woody had turned and curled slightly towards Buzz while also throwing an arm over Buzz's chest, trapping him there.

"You going to take a nap as well?" She asked, watching Buzz's eyes close and reopen quickly. "You look like you need it."

"I might.." Buzz confessed quietly. "Meet up with us later, alright? The three of us still need to chat."

"I would not miss that chat for the world." Jessie promised before waving slightly. "You two be good now. Don't do anything without me."

Turning away, Jessie walked out from under the bed and into Andy's room, leaving Buzz alone with Woody.

Shifting slightly, but not enough to wake Woody, Buzz let his left arm stretch up and over Woody's head while his right hand reached up and placed itself over the hand Woody had carelessly thrown over Buzz. Woody seemed to curl into tighter into Buzz, but that may have been Buzz's imagination.

'Poor Sheriff,' Buzz mused to himself. 'Always alone..Jessie and I are going to change that though, even if it's the last thing I do."

Letting his head drop slightly, Buzz found his face in Woody's hat, but did not move away from it. He had not been lying when he said he would take a nap, it sounded pretty good right about now. Even more so with Woody curled up next to him. With that thought in mind, Buzz allowed himself to fully close his eyes and drift off into sleep.

Neither Buzz nor Woody noticed an eye popped in under the bed and watch them carefully for a moment before retreating.

* * *

"Buzz is cheating on Jessie with Woody!"

Dropping the puzzle piece that she had been holding, Mrs. Potatohead could only stare at her husband in shock as she tried to make sense of what he had just said.

"What?" She asked, still staring. "Say that again..?"

"Buzz. Is cheating. On Jessie. WITH WOODY!" Mr. Potatohead said the last part a bit louder than the rest of his sentence, but lowered his voice before continuing. "I saw it!"

"Oh, no you did not," The female spud turned away and went back to her puzzle. "I thought for a second you had said something truthful."

"I'm not lying!" Mr. Potatohead walked around so that he was on top of the puzzle was trying to complete. "Why would I lie about someone else's relationship?"

"Why would Buzz cheat on Jessie?" Mrs. Potatohead snapped back, looking slightly offended. "With Woody of all people."

"I don't know!" Mr. Potatohead shook slightly. "I saw it with my own removable eye."

"Where?" Mrs. Potatohead took out one of her eyes and moved it around. "I don't see either of them."

"Under the bed. Buzz had Woody all curled up around him while Woody slept."

"So that's why he was not at the window.." Mrs. Potatohead thought out loud. "I was wondering where he was."

"Are you not listening? Buzz is cheating on Jessie with Woody! It's happen right now, under the bed!"

Nearby, neither spud noticed Slinky suddenly freeze and listen into their conversation.

"All because you found Woody and Buzz sleeping together?" Mrs. Potatohead frowned. "I don't know..Maybe they were chatting and Woody just fell asleep."

"Then why didn't Buzz go away?" Mr. Potatohead looked determined. "When you put it like that, it makes it even worse."

"How?"

"Buzz could be taking advantage of Woody as he sleeps! Maybe Woody had no idea what is going on."

"I still think your taking this too far..Buzz would never cheat on Jessie, he loves her."

"Then why is he sleeping with Woody?"

"I..don't know. It's most likely just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, right. Buzz is cheating on Jessie. Great."

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Woody lazily took in the slight of Buzz's chest in front of him for a few seconds before freaking out.

Rolling away, Woody stopped and stared in shock at the sleeping figure of Buzz now only a few inches away from himself.

"Woody?" Buzz mumbled. "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean, where am I going?" Woody demanded. "How about explaining why we were sleeping together!"

"Don't you remember?" Buzz frowned, looking hurt. "Before your nap."

"Before my..Oh," Woody looked shocked before embarrassed. "Oh wow, I'm sorry Buzz. I..forgot for a second."

"It's alright," Sitting up with his legs stretched out, Buzz gestured for Woody to come over. "Come here, I know your still sleepy after your nap."

Hesitating for a moment, Woody crawled over to Buzz and paused in front of him. Looking at Buzz's patient expression, Woody gently continued to crawl until he was sitting sideways in Buzz's lap.

"This alright?" Woody asked, looking up. "I can move.."

"Perfectly alright," Buzz wrapped his arms around Woody's waist to keep him steady. "The real question here if if you are alright."

"M-me? I'm f-fine.." Woody looked at his hands for a moment before placing them on Buzz's hands. "Really.."

"Don't lie," Buzz's voice was firm. "If your not fine, just tell us. If we are going too fast or something, all you need to do it say the word and we will slow it down."

"I.." Woody shook his head, unable to answer.

"Look," Buzz tried to be as gentle as possible. "We understand that this is all new. Jessie and I are just very excited to have you with us, but we understand that you might not be down right comfortable with all this yet."

"..You two are already comfortable with all..this."

"Only because we have been thinking about it for awhile now. Plus, Jessie and I have been a couple for years now, we are way past what is comfortable and what is not."

"You make it seem like I'm intruding," Woody shook his head and tried to move. "This is a bad idea."

"I didn't say that," Buzz tighten his grip, keeping Woody in place. "You and Jessie both seem to love putting words in my mouth or making things I say not what they are."

"Well, it's true!" Woody grounded his teeth. "You said it yourself, you and Jessie have been a couple for years. Your PAST comfortable, yet I'm just joining and can't get use to the idea."

"It's going to take time, but we got all the time in the world."

"To infinity and beyond. I know, Buzz, but.."

"But what?" Buzz tried to look into Woody's eyes. "But what? Why are you so insecure about this?"

"I'm not insecure! It's just-"

A gasp from before them stopped Woody's sentence, making both of them turn to look. Slinky had crawled under the bed with them, looking at the both of them with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"It's true.." Slinky stepped back a bit. "Your cheating on Jessie with Woody."

"What?" Buzz and Woody both exclaimed, jumping up and away from each other.

"Mr. Potatohead saw you," Slinky's voice was a bit shaky. "I didn't believe him, but.."

"Slinky, it's not what you think," Woody tried to reassure Slinky, but it did not seem to be working. "Slinky, please.."

Making sure to not look at either of them, Slinky walked out from under the bed, ignoring Woody's call to come back.

"Slinky!" Woody began to race after Slinky. "Come back!"

"Wait!" Lunging forward, Buzz grabbed Woody's hand, halting him. "Give him a second t-"

"No!" Breaking free from Buzz's grip, Woody glared. "I can't, I have to go talk to Slinky. Tell him that this was all a big misunderstanding and that I'm still single."

"Big misunderstanding?" Buzz questioned. "Still single? Woody, what about the three of us?"

"It's not going to work!" Woody's hands turned to fist. "Maybe if it was just the three of us in the room it would..But, the other toys come first."

"Before your happiness?" Buzz snapped. "Woody, Slinky does not know the whole thing! None of them do yet! Once we explain it to them, then everyone will be fine with the three of us being together!"

"No!" Woody nearly growled. "Don't you get it? I can't be distracted, I need to make sure all the other toys are happy."

"Distracted? Come on, that can't be your real reason!"

"Buzz.." Woody lowered his voice. "It's not going to work, alright? I will tell Jessie later..Right now, I have to find Slinky. I wish it could of worked, really I do. However..there are other toys in here and they need a leader who can be dedicated to just them. Me. We can all still be best friends, just..nothing more."

"Woody.."

Ignoring his best friend, Woody walked away and went to find Slinky.

* * *

Lin: I think I'm gonna try and write some JessiexWoodyxBuzz one-shots in which their threesome relationship is already established and accepted. I already got one planned out.

Shitty writer = shitty chapters. Grrrr.

Take naps, people. Naps are good for the soul~ I should know, I take one every day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin: I think some of you may have seen this coming.

Or maybe none of you thought it would turn out this way, but whatever.

So, what am I trying to say here? Simple, I need a break from writing fanfiction.

See, I truly hate my writing. I re-read what I write and it makes me wanna throw up. It also makes me hate myself even more and considering that I already hate myself to a degree I never thought possible to hate someone..Yeeah, not good.

So, a break is what Lin is gonna take. That means **no updates or uploading random one-shots until I can deal with my writing again.** How long will my break be? I honestly can not tell you, but I can tell you that it is starting tonight.

I may change my mind about this. I have been known to change my mind more than I drink cups of coffee, and I drink at least four cups of coffee daily.

A little goal I have set is to come back in November, when Toy Story 3 comes out on DVD, with a shitload of stuff all done and nice, but I may forget about that goal. I dunno.

Thankies to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved, and all that good stuff. It truly does mean a lot to me.

I'm sorry to leave like this. Like I said, I may change my mind and just come back next week. Who knows, I certainly don't.

I will be around if you wanna contact me, but I doubt you will wanna. None the less, I'm still online. Also, I'm still roleplaying over e-mail and messengers a bit if anyone is interested in that. It can be any fandom I'm into, does not have to be Toy Story.

So, yeah. Sorry about this.

Bye.


End file.
